Oh my Gods
by toosparklyformyowngood
Summary: Please read, I'm doing this so I can beta. all credit to Ketorinsan


Annabeth noticed Percy's absence straight after the quick celebrations of their win against Kronos. He was simply gone. As soon as she had told Chiron, the centaur had sent herself and Grover on a perimeter check for him, which soon lead to an actual search party being sent out with no luck. But Annabeth was determined to find him, so herself and Grover searched all day for the hero of Olympus, only quitting when it was too dark to see anymore. Only to pick up where they had left off the previous night. They had no luck with the search, which Annabeth was beginning to worry about. Grover tried to reassure her with no luck. It was at this point Annabeth had noticed that, her friend was starting to get confused. Three words escaped his mouth, and before Annabeth knew what was happening her friend blacked out, those three words echoed in her head. _Percy…Empathy…Link._ Annabeth carried her friend back to camp.

Panic was clear as day on the demi-god's face when he saw the sword fish. He was already scared at the look in his father's eyes. But the sword fish sent him into a panic. The god could obviously see the look on Percy's face. Poseidon's eyes shone with a malicious glint in them and his smile stretched across his face so much it was inhuman. The sword fish raked its nose against Percy's back, pain instantly flaring up and making him black out, only to be woken up a second later by the sea gods power over the water. Energising him so he wouldn't fall asleep or black out, but making sure the wound hadn't healed. He desperately hoped the empathy link was cut with Grover. He was trying not to scream from the pain in his back. It felt like intense heat and cold were battling it out in his back muscles. The pain was so intense, he didn't see Poseidon standing over him with the dagger until he felt new pain flare up his arm and blood trickling down the inside of his left arm.

Grover knew something was wrong the minute the day turned into night. Annabeth luckily didn't notice his confusion until an hour after night had fallen. He felt panicked. No not his. _Percy's._ He got a funny feeling starting at his lower back. The pain was instant after that. He managed to get three words out and across to Annabeth before he blacked out. Whether Annabeth understood those three words Grover didn't know. He felt himself being picked up and carried by Annabeth.

The demigod hadn't even realised he'd became unconscious until he woke up thrashing and grabbing his throat for air. The air bubble finally reformed around the demigod's head and he gasped in the air, his throat raw and hoarse from screaming and the deprivation of oxygen. It hurt to swallow. "Black out or fall asleep again during our- 'bonding sessions' should we call them? - and the punishment will be worse each time." The gods voice was calm and somewhat friendly, but Percy had been in enough situations to know and hear the malice behind the god's words. Percy was wondering what could be worse than suffocation when he, once again, felt pain flare up his left arm. The pain in his arm was all he could feel and the pain was that intense that Percy wished he would die already. His vision turned white. At that moment, he understood what mortals meant when they said they see their lives flash before their eyes. That was exactly what Percy saw. From summer trips on the beach with his mother, to the schools and friends he left behind each year, the fights with Gabe, the day he met Paul, and of course, his memories with Annabeth and Grover. Before Percy knew his mouth was opened, he let out a scream so loud that the walls started shaking violently. He wouldn't be surprised if the mortals could feel it in the world above. A world Percy was slowly losing the hope of seeing again, with each passing moment in the cell.

Annabeth was on her way to the cabin when she thought she heard someone screaming. It was very, very far off in the distance that she thought it was all in her head. That was, until she felt the tremor. The screaming started a split second before the tremor which meant the scream would've been the source but who…Realisation dawned in her face with horror and pain closely following. She had to find Chiron. And urgently.

The force of the earthquake was enough to make Percy fall to the ground. _Hard_. His head collided with the concrete floor of the cell with a sickening _crack_ that made Percy want to throw up. Poseidon growled at him to stop it. He didn't understand what 'it' was until the earthquake stopped. Wait! He caused that earthquake? Was it possible it was felt from the mortal world? The hope that he lost had been revived through that one thought. Maybe someone from camp felt it? He was stretching his luck lately to the point where he doubted anyone in the upper-world had felt it. But-What if… Two simple words that filled Percy with hope. His head ruined the moment. It was throbbing and he felt a sticky liquid run down the side of his head and into his ear. Picking up speed. He threw up as he watched his own blood pool at his left side.

"Are you sure, child?" was Chiron's only response. "Other than Poseidon who else can make earthquakes? If Poseidon had made it, it would have been a lot stronger and longer. He would only create an earthquake to destroy. This was only a tremor though. No destruction intended." The child of Athena reasoned with the centaur with facts and reason. Annabeth had left the part out about the screaming. She was sure it wasn't her imagination now, and would only bring it up if necessary. But judging by the centaur's face, he agreed with the facts being presented. "Alright. Go on. But Annabeth, be careful. Take two people with you." With that, Annabeth turned on her heels and went to find Clarisse and Grover. She had a feeling she knew where Percy was, and it sickened her to her stomach to the point she hoped she was wrong. But she was a child of Athena. And they were only ever, in their history, one percent wrong.

Percy Was lying on the floor when he felt someone's presence in the basement full of cells and he quickly sat up. Percy wasn't even sure how long he had been down here. Percy was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Triton walk in. "Hello, _Perseus_." The name came out like venom from his immortal brother's lips. "Father said I could have my fun with you today. Oh, that reminds me… Guess what? It's your two-month anniversary." Two months? He'd been down here for two months? With those simple words, the little bit of hope that he had recently built back up again had completely shattered. He visibly slumped his shoulders. Triton pulled out a hammer from somewhere. Percy felt the impact on his left hand. The hammer came down hard. He swore and cursed and yelled at the pain while cradling his now shattered hand. He hadn't even realised he was crying. "Aww come on now don't cry. We're just getting started here. There's lots more fun to be had here." He whispered the last part but the whole thing was in a mocking tone. "If only Zeus could see the so-called hero of Olympus in this state. I would IM the Olympians, but unfortunately that was one of the things father forbid me to do. That and kill you of course. Tell me Perseus, how does it feel to be father's 'favourite son' now." Percy had nothing to say. He glared daggers at his immortal brother but didn't dare say anything. He felt a weight on his right leg and closed his eyes, knowing what was to come, and braced himself for the pain.

"What if he is there Annabeth? How do we get there? We don't have his powers and Poseidon has gone completely quiet." Annabeth was surprised. For once she was the one rushing in without a strategy, and the Ares kid speaking fact and strategy. Annabeth broke down in tears for no reason, as the weight of the mission finally made itself known. Annabeth was so lost in her own world that she tensed up when she felt two arms wrapped around her. She realised that at that moment Annabeth was acting the same way Silena had when she lost Charlie. That made the situation worse. Annabeth's mind kept coming up with worst-case scenarios that would haunt her until they found him.

The pain was almost as instant as the snap. He felt blood run down his leg, which probably meant the bone was… Percy turned a sick colour of green as he tried shaking the imagined image from his mind. He waited for the shock to catch up with his injuries. It never did. Percy wasn't sure what he should be feeling. He was dimly aware of Triton incoherently mumbling. When it was obvious to Triton that Percy wasn't listening, he grabbed Percy's face in a harsh grasp and made Percy look him in the eyes, just as he knocked Percy's right leg. The one that was just broken. There was an intense agony and the demi-god couldn't stop screaming. Percy was surprised at some of the colourful language that managed to escape his mouth. It felt like fireworks going off in his leg, and his vision danced with coloured spots. His left hand was broken and pain flared up his fingers when he went to sit up right. Making him fall back down. The movement was a bad idea. He threw up and blacked out at the same time.

After Annabeth had finally stopped crying and shaking, they had come up with a plan quickly. The first step of which was alerting the other Olympians. If Annabeth's assumption was correct, then they were in even worse danger than they were with Kronos. The thought made her want to vomit. When they got to the throne room of Olympus the council was already gathered. "Lord Zeus- Sorry to Interrupt, but we have an important matter to discuss with the council." "With your permission, of course, Lord." Grover added rather quickly. "Speak." Was all the King of the gods said. After they finished what they had to say, Annabeth noticed horrified looks crossing most of the Olympians faces. "Are you sure?" "Yes, lord Zeus. Think about it. Percy and Poseidon go missing at the same time. And then the other night I felt this tremor at camp. If Poseidon was the cause of it, it would have been stronger and more hostile." Zeus considered her words for a long time before coming to a conclusion. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us Percy Jackson." A mist shimmered in the throne room. As the image became clearer, horrified gasps came from around the throne room. Even hades looked appalled. The sight of Percy made her want to be sick again. He had no shirt on, and his torso was covered in scars and cuts. His leg was…oh gods. He was chained to the wall, slumping against it. The fingers on his left hand were all bent at unnatural angles, and Annabeth could see something scarred on the inside of his arm, though she couldn't read it. His hair was matted and bloody, and the floor was glistening red around him. Blood and vomit mixing on the floor. And that was just what she could see. They could hear voices talking in the back ground. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to say hello to my family." There was silence for a few seconds the second voice breaking it "Ah, so they decided to finally check up on the little runt. Took 'em long enough. I was beginning to get bored with him." There was a slight chuckle from the two parties and then nothing but footsteps as Poseidon walked into view. "Surprise!" Was all he said.

The demigod woke up to incoherent yelling, making his head throb even more. He tried sitting up and immediately regretted it as pain shot up from his left hand and right leg. He let out what he thought was a low scream, but it was enough for the yelling to stop. He looked around and quickly looked away when he saw the iris message and his father. But he could feel all eyes on him. He could even feel his father's sadistic smile. That was when all hades broke lose. Everything happened so fast that Percy was left behind in time. That was, until his father dropped him, landing on his right leg. He could feel his left arm being jerked up and around so the writing was visible in the Iris message. The sudden movement made his shattered hand and severely broken leg flare up with pain. His scream echoed as silence followed as all eyes read the branding on his arm. He'd been reminded of it till the image was seared into his brain. He didn't even have to look at the words anymore. Poseidon let go of his arm and his fist hit the floor. Silent tears rolled down his face while he cradled his shattered hand. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to teach my son a lesson." "What do you think you're doing Poseidon?" Percy was surprised to hear the king of the gods voice. "I just told you _brother._ Teaching my son, a lesson." "But why? He has done nothing to rile you what so ever." Percy was astonished to hear the anger swelling up in the thunder god's voice. His eyes brightened the tiniest bit. Poseidon didn't like that. He swiped the image, fury now in the gods features. Percy's eyes soon dimmed and glazed over as he tried to ignore the pain.

The Olympian council was enraged. Beyond enraged. The sight of Percy alone made the gods angry, but the minute Poseidon appeared… That was when all hades broke lose. Thunder and lightning were warring outside because of Zeus' anger, the fire in the hearth grew as tall as the ceiling and turned white hot, skeletons were appearing out of nowhere, the two twin gods had their bows and arrows drawn (though they couldn't do anything other than disconnect the IM), Dionysus' eyes became purple flames, the fires that were Ares' eyes turned white like the hearths and melted his sun glasses. Athena had started to emit a grey aura, Hephaestus had somehow made celestial bronze throwing stars (again though, they wouldn't be effective), Demeter had accidently started growing grain and crops around the thrones (About all she's good for), Hermes brought out George and Martha on his caduceus (not sure how helpful that was), cows started appearing around Hera and doves around Aphrodite (Unless they are using them to attack, not much good). And that was before Percy even woke up. "Now, now. Everyone calm down. We wouldn't want him hurt, even more would we?" Everyone was yelling at each other after that. Until they heard the scream. Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing, even Poseidon, and froze. The shriek was so loud and filled with agony, that it was blood curdling and Annabeth felt her heart break a little. She saw Percy in the background confused and in pain. He skimmed around the room, no doubt trying to figure out what the yelling was about. His eyes saw the iris message and he quickly turned away. Not even looking at the image clearly. Too late she noticed Poseidon's grin widen, and before she could react they heard other agonising scream as Percy fell on his broken leg. Poseidon grabbed Percy's left wrist and held the demigod's arm so the inside of it was showing towards the iris message, and Annabeth finally got a good look at the scars. Her face paled so much and she felt sick. She started crying silently. The words trapped in her mind already. _I'm a monster._ She wanted to scream that he wasn't a monster, but she'd lost her voice at seeing those words engraved in the skin and muscle of his arm. He wouldn't look at the Iris message. Annabeth could see agony on his face. Then Poseidon let go of his hand and Annabeth could see streams glistening down his cheeks. He was crying and cradling his hand. She heard Zeus' enraged voice but didn't understand what he was saying. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the Iris message no matter how hard she tried. Then it disappeared and she started sobbing loudly, not caring that everyone's eyes were on her.

It was maybe three weeks after the iris message with Olympus that Percy had completely lost hope of being rescued. He was, as his father put it, a shell and an empty one at that. His broken bones had started mending themselves over time which hurt more. They weren't set properly. His leg healed at an odd angle which he couldn't put pressure on. The same went with his hand. Except that was worse. The bones in his hand had been completely shattered with the hammer and the strength of Tritons swing. His fingers were healing but very slowly and it hurt like hell to flex it or do anything with it. More blood and vomit was on the floor, no one bothering to clean it up. Then there was the smell. The old blood mixing with the vomit in the air smelled like a rotting corpse, and Percy himself was probably worse. He was covered in both plus sweat and body odour. He hadn't had a shower or bath in about three months. No one bothered to heal him either. His hair was almost shoulder length and it was matted with blood and vomit. The wound on his back was mostly healed but if he moved the wrong way the pain would flare up again instantly. Oh, and there was the whipping and trident torture. Poseidon would come in some days with a whip that had three ends so it was like a flexible trident. Other days he would bring in his trident. The worst of the two being the whip. It had spikes on the end that pierced through the muscle. His hands had at one point been manacled above him so he couldn't shield himself from hits or kicks. He was sure he had at least five broken ribs on each side. Today when Poseidon came in he had a lighter with him. The god held the flame to Percy's jaw, and the only thing the demi-god could do was kick his legs and scream.

Annabeth felt terrible. After the iris message, she was ready to storm Atlantis and leave with Percy. That's exactly what she was going to do but she was called back to the throne room before she could make the doors to the elevator. "We can't leave him at the mercy of Poseidon Zeus. Who knows what else he would do to the boy." "I agree with Hestia," "Fine we'll have a vote. All in favour to help Perseus escape raise your hand" All thirteen hands went up. "Well that settles that. So now we come up with a plan." And then they started coming up with a plan that was now under way, three weeks later. _Hang in there, Percy. We're coming._ She thought hoping that he was still staying strong.

When the lighter was removed, he threw up at the smell of charred flesh, before he knew what he was doing. The sea god now had new shoes consisting of vomit and blood. Wait! That meant he had vomited up blood. His head raised with a jolt as Poseidon yanked on his hair hard enough that he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "How dare you? You dare disrespect a god? Your father? I thought we'd been through those lessons a week ago. Am I mistaken?" Percy quickly shook his head in fear. "Oh, son what _am_ I going to do with you. You clearly need to relearn your manners." Percy was shaking his head frantically as his eyes widened in fear. The shaking only made the burn worse and he once again hadn't realised he was crying.

Annabeth was shielded from Poseidon's senses by the other gods. She was nervous. What if the plan didn't work? What if something went wrong? Thanks to the other gods she could go deeper without being squashed by the pressure. They had no control over the sea but they did what they could. She had an oxygen tank that Hermes had said will always refill, so she wouldn't run out of oxygen. As she neared Atlantis she slipped her invisibility cap on. She snuck herself inside without being detected and wandered around trying to find the cells. She was about to check a door when she heard a scream coming from the east wing. She followed it knowing full well who it belonged to. She found a door and checked it as quietly as she could. This time the scream was louder. Almost directly in front of her.

"Beg for mercy, and I'll make your punishment worse." That was what Poseidon said last time, and what he said again. The rules were simple: Don't scream, don't beg for mercy and don't become unconscious. Two of those rules Percy managed. He couldn't stop screaming though. The mental torture had ceased since the iris message from Olympus. Poseidon's reasoning was that he could torture himself thinking about what it meant and he was right. Percy had basically torn himself apart with hope and disappointment, day after day. He was forgotten. Lost. The others obviously didn't care about him. If they did they would have saved him by now. Percy was lost in thoughts as the whip cracked, once again, against his back. There was something else carved into his back but he didn't know or want to know what it said. The whip crossed with older tears in the skin and the lettering. That's what made him scream. The whip came down harder the next time and Percy was sure some of the bones in his back were broken. He started crying. Percy was on his hands and knees on the floor, covered with blood, sweat, vomit and tears and he was lost in his own world of pain. He felt the pain in his stomach before realising what had happened. His hands began to shake and he fell forward on his stomach, pushing the dagger in further. Percy's eyes stared in shock at nothing as the blood started quickly pooling around him, speeding up with each drop.

Annabeth could hear the sea god laughing as he passed her. Completely oblivious to her. When she was positive he was gone, she frantically started searching the cells. When she finally found Percy's, she could see him lying face down on the floor, blood quickly pooling around him. Then the smell hit her and she gagged and dry heaved. She went to her pocket, quickly recovering, and pulled the drachma out. "Oh, iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Zeus." "Did you find him?" "Yes, but he needs Apollo and quickly Lord Zeus. He's bleeding really bad." "Okay Apollo should be there in a second. Close your eyes." Annabeth did as told until she felt the warmth subside. "We need to get him out of here. Poseidon would have felt my presence." And with that he transported them into the cell, then all three to the ICU on Mount Olympus. Annabeth had time to examine the wounds. She was horrified at the fact that his hand and leg hadn't been healed. This was evident because of the odd angles. They had healed over time but without being set properly. There were fresh marks on his back, the cause of the screaming, she decided and others that were older. A whip. She stared at the word on his back and she felt anger searing up in her body. Poseidon was sick. Everyone knew who his father was. This just showed possessiveness. She stared at the word on his back committing it to memory. _Mine._

Percy woke up to a brightness. He was surprised he woke up at all. Then a thought occurred. Was he dead? No Hades realm was darker. But then where was he. Maybe this was a dream. Then he remembered the dagger and went to pull it out. Only to realise it wasn't there. He felt a weight on his left hand and looked down to find a cast. A hospital. The same weight was on his right leg. He went to lift the covers off and felt a tug around his torso. Bandaged. This had to be a dream, right? Why was he in a hospital? How'd he get there? His head was swimming with questions as he tried to piece everything together. He hadn't even noticed the blonde girl waiting in the chair beside his bed. "P-Percy? Can you hear me?" Percy looked around and landed his eyes on his best friend. Now sure this was a dream. He hadn't heard her voice in forever. Then he felt a warm hand holding his and realised this wasn't a dream. This was real. He was alive. "W-where am I?" His voice was rough and hoarse. He hadn't really spoken in months. "Uh- Olympus." "how long have I been here?" "uh- A week." Percy nodded not knowing what else to do. "Does my mum know?" "Y-yeah. Hermes went and told her after the meeting was adjourned." "how?" It took Annabeth a moment to figure out what he meant. "Uh-Apollo and I." Percy was reading her face. The emotions clear on her face. Guilt, pain, horror shame and sadness. "What's wrong? You look upset." "I-I-I…You were right beside me and then you.." She started crying. "Come here." Annabeth looked up, surprise evident on her beautiful, tear stained face. "Wha-Why?" Was all she managed. "Because, A) what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't…" The thought trailed off but Annabeth knew what he meant. "and B) if it wasn't for you I would be in hades right now. Now, come here. I've missed you."

Annabeth was surprised at how calm his words sounded. She had no choice. She walked up and sat next to him. Only to be pulled down and kissed. Wait!? "What the…" "I love you, wise girl. I just had to." His face was covered with uncertainty at what her reaction would be, that she had to laugh. "I love you too, Seaweed brain." With those words, his signature lopsided smile returned. It amazed Annabeth at how easily he had become himself again. After everything that had happened he was smiling. It was like the broken, scared demi-god they had all seen through the iris message was a dream. A figment of their imagination. "I'm going to go get Apollo. Tell him you're awake. Be back soon ok?" He nodded, and she left to find Apollo. "He's awake." Was all she said when she found him. "Is he talking?" "Surprisingly, yes." "Okay I'll be in once I'm finished here." "Oaky. Thank you, Lord Apollo." And with that she went and walked back to Percy's room.

"Perseus. It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" "Um, not entirely sure how to answer that one. Ah, I guess alright for the most part." "Everything alright? No pain or anything?" "Ah, no not really." "Well ok then. If you need me just call or send someone and I'll be right in." "ok. A-Apollo?" "Yes?" "Th-thank you." And with that the god smiled and left the room. Percy wasn't sure what he should be feeling. He wasn't even sure if he should be this trusting. He hadn't realised he had fallen into a dreamless sleep until he woke up to a soft voice calling his name, and his hair being stroked. He woke up to see his mother and Annabeth standing over him. "Mom?" "Right here Percy. How are you feeling?" "Fine I guess. How are you here?" "Zeus made an exception this time. You're not meant to leave Olympus for at least another week." Percy said nothing at that, only nodding. Then the coughing fit started.

"Annabeth get Apollo." Annabeth was stunned at first when the coughing started. Once realising exactly why Apollo was needed she ran out of the room shouting the god's name until he appeared in front of her "Percy…" they both ran back to the room where the demi-god was still coughing up salt water and blood. The top of the bed was soaked in sea water and had blood sprays everywhere. She couldn't take it. She broke down crying, feeling warm hands hug her and guide her out of the room. She could still hear the coughing from the other room, the sound becoming more like drowning.

Apollo left the room for no more than a second. The coughing fit went straight through Percy's body and he could feel every injury, even the old ones that Apollo had completely healed. Pain mixed with his coughing. He was struggling for breath, the cough not easing at all, and the pain making him want to scream. He hadn't noticed the sky god come into the room. The wounds that wouldn't heal, Percy felt reopen, blood soaking the bandages and the bed. "You don't think he used his triton, do you?" I don't know Apollo. But if he did…" Percy could hear the two gods talking in the background. Apollo's voice was horrified as he spoke. "If he has I don't know if I can help him." "I swear I will kill Poseidon myself for this." Anger, of all things, was deep in the sky gods voice. He was dead serious. "Just do whatever you can. At the very least stop the coughing." Zeus' voice was filled with annoyance yet his words had a hint of sympathy. He was most likely trying to hide his anger. Percy's throat was sore from the coughing that was still going on and before Apollo could get to him, he blacked out.

The blood Percy was coughing up was serious. Then there was the sea water. Apollo wasn't sure if they had missed any injuries or if it was a curse. Percy had passed out before Apollo knew what had happened. Once realising this, he rushed to the CAT scan machine. Time was of the essence. The CAT scan showed nothing out of the ordinary which meant a curse most likely. They rushed back to the room and hooked up a heart monitor. The beeping was normal, but the blood…

 _All Percy could see was darkness. He felt something around his eyes, wrapping right around to the back of his head. A blindfold. He heard footsteps coming from somewhere. He tried to get up only to remember his right foot was broken, and left hand shattered. He heard the cell door open and footsteps coming straight at him then stop. The kick to his side had to of left several ribs broken or cracked, the pain instantly there. He felt three sharp points against the side that had just been kicked. The shock was like a lightning strike that had been strengthened underwater. It was the same on his other side. He felt his hands being lifted, which made his sides hurt even more. Cold metal was pushed against his wrists, the sharp edge cutting the skin there. After he heard the footsteps leave completely, he tried pulling his hands down, hearing metal ringing out and a sudden stop. Chained. The pulling made the metal dig deeper, the sudden movement jarring his already crushed hand and the scream making it harder to ignore the pain in his sides. The shock from the triton going all through his body making him thrash, the pain intensifying with every movement._

The room Annabeth and sally were in started shaking. The screaming coming from Percy's room. They bolted in. The scene was terrifying. Percy's bed was covered in blood from the coughing fit. He was thrashing around on the bed, kicking everything off and shaking his head. All the Olympians were already there, including Hades and Hestia, worry set in their faces. Sally ran over to him whispering comforting things like "I'm here" "You're safe" "It was just a dream". Percy slowly calmed down, and just lay there sleeping. His breathing sounded like it hurt and there was a slight wheezing. The heart monitor was slowing down though, returning to normal.

When Percy woke up he thought he was imagining the whole thing. His eyes found Annabeth's before he scanned the room again, a habit he developed over his time under water. He was surprised to see someone sleeping in the chairs. The person was probably 16-18 with brown hair flowing around to the middle of their back. They wore a camouflage bandanna and cargo pants with an orange t-shirt and a camouflage vest. Percy was surprised to find Clarisse, out of all the campers there. Especially sleeping in the chairs. That probably meant she was there overnight. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining it. In the next hour, almost all of camp half-blood was in his room, filling him in on what had happened since the war. After a week or two Percy could leave Olympus. Since he had already missed about two and a half months of school and was still healing, he decided to go back to camp. The cast on his hand wasn't coming off for at least another four weeks because of how bad it was broken to start with. Even with Apollo's healing power it was still bad. His leg on the other hand had healed, so he could walk around without any help. The only problem being he had to relearn _how_ to walk, seen he hadn't walked in over two and a half months, and then there was also the damage to the muscle caused by his injuries, where the muscle had to be built up again. The first couple of times he tried to walk by himself, he face planted into the grass near the lake. The nature spirits, watching and chuckling every time it happened. Every time Annabeth would glare in their direction and it would stop.

Percy was still struggling to walk properly two weeks after he was allowed to leave Olympus. Apollo had said it would take some time, and Annabeth was starting to wonder how much damage was actually done. In a way though, she was kind of glad, because it gave her time alone with her seaweed brain. They were officially a couple now. Annabeth was only in the field there in case he fell over (which he always did). This time though she was surprised that there was no groan from frustration. She looked up to see that Percy was actually walking by himself, although he was shaking. It was like watching a baby take its first steps. Unsure of how to proceed, but trying anyway, putting one foot in front of the other slowly and shaky. Percy took about four steps by himself before once again face planting into the grass. The signal for him giving up for the day was him rolling onto his back and looking up at the sky. Annabeth went over to his right side and laid down beside him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They laid there for what seemed like hours, Annabeth not realising Percy had fallen asleep until he started murmuring "no". Annabeth carefully shook him and woke him up before he started screaming or causing damage. "I'm sorry" he muttered into her hair, before pulling her even closer to him with his right arm. Despite not really using his arms for over two and a half months, they were still strong. Not as strong as they use to be, but stronger than you would think for someone in his position. They stayed like that for another hour or so, and Annabeth could hear the slight sound of snoring, indicating that he was once again asleep, and she wasn't getting out of his grip.

Percy didn't want to move. The moment was too perfect and he thought that by moving, everything would disappear, and he would find himself back in the underwater cell. This had happened every day for the past two weeks, and each time he was sure it was a dream, and so he would grab onto it for as long as he could, until Annabeth would finally say that if they didn't show up for dinner, people would start to get suspicious. With a sigh of defeat, Percy would eventually get up with Annabeth pulling him up and supporting most of his weight, Percy basically just letting his feet drag. Apollo had sent a wheel chair for him, but he didn't like using it. Annabeth had insisted, and every time she brought it up he would be stubborn about not using it, until she finally gave up. He did try moving his legs this time and with Annabeth's help he half limped/walked, half dragged his feet until they made it to the dinning pavilion. Annabeth helped him to his table, then went to sit with her siblings. Annabeth had become his helper and for that he was grateful, but he kind of felt guilty. Because of him Annabeth had missed out on just as much school as he had, and was spending the year at camp half-blood. After about a month of day to day training he was finally able to walk without any help. His cast had come off as well so he could use his sword hand again. Not all the campers knew about the scars on the inside of his arm so he mostly wore long sleeves, despite the camp being almost empty, and after a little bit of coaxing from Annabeth, Percy made his way to the sword arena to practice. Riptide felt weird in his hand at first, but it soon became familiar and comfortable.

Annabeth heard the coughing before anyone else. Seen as she had become Percy's personal caretaker Chiron let her stay in the Poseidon cabin. Especially after the first two nights after he left Olympus. There was a very violent earthquake that managed to wake everyone but cause no damage to the cabins or the camp. Everyone gathered outside their respective cabins. Everyone but Percy. Without even thinking, Annabeth ran into his cabin to find him thrashing around and kicking the covers off. She managed to calm him down and get him to sleep. But the same thing happened the very next night. After that, they had decided that it would be best for Annabeth to stay with him of a night. The only condition was they weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed. Annabeth woke to the coughing that wasn't seeming to ease. She turned on the light and walked over to see Percy was once again coughing up blood. There was no water this time, but the amount of blood… The amount shouldn't have been possible. Annabeth ran out of the cabin straight to the big house to get Chiron. After explaining in four words what was going on, Chiron galloped to the Poseidon cabin, finding Percy on his hands and knees on the floor, and coughing, blood splattered on the floor in front of him and all over his hands and chest. Chiron IM'd Apollo and he flashed into the cabin. He was moving so fast that Annabeth wasn't sure what he was doing.

Percy was lost in his own world. Once again, the coughing fit was reminding him of all his injuries. He was unable to get air into his lungs, and the pain from the scars made him want to scream. He was starting to wheeze. He had to of been coughing for two minutes minimum. How long could someone go without breathing? He was starting to feel light headed, and he was worried about blacking out. He wasn't sure if he would pass out and have a flash back, or pass out and not wake up again. Either way he didn't want to find out. He struggled for air, somehow managing to take a breath. It was like an asthma attack. A very fatal one at that. He hadn't even realised that he had one hand on his stomach. He felt the warm heat from when Apollo flashed places, but he was only slightly aware of it. In fact, a war could have been going on, right there inside the cabin and he wouldn't have taken much of a notice. He was trying to focus on not passing out. The arm that was holding him up was starting to become heavy and tired and shaking. Soon enough, he would fail to keep himself up and he would faceplant onto the floor, darkness surrounding him.

Annabeth was starting to really get worried three minutes after she woke up. It had only taken a minute if that to get Chiron, and Percy was still coughing on the floor when they got back. She had been standing in the door way, frozen, for at least two minutes after that, and Percy hadn't taken a breath or stopped coughing since she woke up. She could tell he was fighting, trying not to pass out. But she could also see the arm that was holding him up begin to shake violently. He was going to collapse any second now. Before she knew what she was doing, Annabeth found herself next to Percy, supporting his weight and keeping him from hitting the ground. They managed to get him to the infirmary. By the time the got there Percy was out cold and Annabeth and Apollo were covered in blood. Even while he was passed out the coughing didn't seem to stop, it just wasn't as violent and Percy was able to get some gasps of air in between. They laid him down on his stomach. That way he would be able to cough out instead of it staying in his mouth and going back down his throat.

 _Percy was slumped in the corner of the cell, his head against his chest. He felt Poseidon's familiar presence and quickly sat up straighter. He felt the presence of a great white shark as well. The shark was on the left of the god, swimming casually beside him. Percy could sense malice and a lust for blood from the shark. Before Percy knew what was happening the shark was gone and Percy felt blood rushing down his right arm. The pain following closely behind. He gritted his teeth and tried thinking about his quests with Annabeth and Grover, and camp and all his friends. All the happy things he could remember. Annabeth kissing him under MT saint Helens, rescuing black jack, finding out Tyson was his brother. Everything. It worked at the start, but those memories soon became sad ones when he realised that he might not return to that world alive. The pain was all he could feel after that. He couldn't move his arm. The bite must've gone straight through the muscle, possibly to the bone. After Poseidon had left, Percy tried ripping part of his shirt, eventually just taking it off, with a lot of pain and difficulty. He tied the shirt at his shoulder to slow the blood flow, the pain fading until he couldn't feel his arm. He untied his shirt and tossed it. It now being soaked in blood._

While Annabeth was waiting for Percy to wake up, she noticed he was clutching his right arm. Curious to see why, she lifted his sleeve up, to find a bite mark going almost all the way around his arm that it was easy to miss. Shark bite. Apollo had told Annabeth not to wake him up, but if he was having a nightmare…Then without thinking she did what she would least expect to do. She pulled the covers off him slightly and got under the doona, pulling it back over them and snuggling into Percy, letting him know she was there. She felt his warm arms wrap around her in a vice grip and before she knew it, she fell asleep in his arms.

Percy woke up to a tangle of blonde just under his chin. It took him a moment to realise that Annabeth was curled up in his arms on the bed next to him. He didn't want to get up. He pulled Annabeth as close as he could without hurting either of them and just laid there, with her in his arms. At some point in the night someone must have taken his top off. It wasn't until he realised his top was off that he realised how hot his body was. He was surprised Annabeth hadn't woken up from the heat he was emitting. Instead, her head moved to lay on his chest, the weight warm and comforting. Then he heard the infirmary door open and he pretended to still be asleep. Hugging Annabeth. _His own personal lifeline_.

It was well into the afternoon when Annabeth woke up, still encased in Percy's death grip of a hug. The first thing that Annabeth noticed was that his top had come off during the night. She could feel the heat creeping up her face at this observation. Even though they were dating it was still kind of embarrassing. The next thing Annabeth noticed was Percy's body heat. He was emitting enough heat to fry a raw egg on his stomach and cook it right through. Annabeth took in his facial features. He looked so peaceful right now. His eyes were returning to normal, still sunken but not as much, the bags under his eyes almost gone but not quite, his hair had grown out and was now a shaggy mess, almost long enough to tie up. His cheeks were no longer sunken either. Annabeth noticed how thin he was, and that was after about a month of proper full-sized meals, which meant he hadn't been fed properly down there. Annabeth was surprised how long he had survived. Now that she could see most of the scars he had sustained, and with the fact he hadn't been fed, or had been fed very little and had most likely spewed it back up not long afterwards. He was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for. If it was someone else in that situation they would have been well dead. Percy hadn't come out with that much shock after either. Sure, he had his nightmares and coughing episodes every so often, but that was all he showed. He was always smiling or joking around others. Even the strength in his arms. Especially his right, after a bite like that. Annabeth was lost in her thoughts and Percy's body that she didn't notice he was awake.

Percy noticed Annabeth was staring at his body. He couldn't help himself "Like what you see wise girl?" Percy couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment on her face at being caught. Before she could reply he leant down and kissed her. Her lips were sweet and slightly salty. She kissed him back, softly at first, like flower petals, then the kiss became more passionate. Their bodies crushing each other's until they were full on making out. Percy could feel Annabeth's tongue brush the inside of his cheek. Percy's hands found Annabeth's hips, and held her firmly in place, her hands at the back of his head tangled in the shaggy mess that was his hair. They broke apart to the door opening and someone coughing to announce their presence. Apollo was in the room and had seen them making out. Red crept up Annabeth's cheeks at the realisation that they had been caught, but Percy didn't care. He was trying not to laugh at his wise girl's reaction, a little upset at the intrusion. "I see you are feeling a lot better today, Perseus." Apollo's voice was somewhat scolding. Percy couldn't help but chuckle "I guess you could say I had a good night sleep last night." Percy glanced at Annabeth when he said this, making her blush even more and quickly look away. All the while he was trying not to laugh. That had been the best minute of his life. Annabeth was so cute when she was embarrassed. "I better let my siblings know I'm alright." And with that she left the room in a hurry, trying not to show how red her cheeks were. She kept her head down hiding her cheeks. They both knew that her sibling would guess where she was. They were always together these days, that it would have been more of a shock if they weren't together. Percy was so lost in his own thoughts about Annabeth, that he hadn't realised that Apollo was talking to him.

Gods, she couldn't believe that had just happened. Annabeth was debating whether it was a good thing that Apollo had broken them up when he did. If he hadn't, things could have gone a lot further, with anyone walking in on them. Annabeth found herself thinking about it way too much. They were sixteen for the gods sakes. But…And then there was Percy's comment about getting a good night's sleep. While he was _SHIRTLESS!_ The look that Apollo had given them after was sceptical. She was positive Percy had deliberately worded it that way. What was Apollo thinking? Gods! Out of all the things that had changed his sense of humour hadn't. If anything, it had only grown more smug and defiant. She was so lost in her thoughts that she accidently ran into Malcom. Annabeth could still feel herself blushing. What would Malcolm think? Annabeth took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She was over thinking this. Over analysing the small details too much. Percy's comment could have just been him stating a fact, without him thinking about how it would come across to someone else. Yep. That had to be it. Percy just being his usual, seaweed brained self. "Have you heard the news Annabeth?" "N-no. wha-what news?" Had word gotten around already? Apollo wouldn't. Would he? "There's been a tsunami in California. Multiple homes have been destroyed and there has been a mass flooding." "You don't think it's because of Poseidon, do you?" "I hope not. But who else do you know that can cause that much destruction? Percy doesn't count." He quickly put in, seeing Annabeth's mouth about to say Percy. "So, you admit he could?" "In his current state? Yes, I think he could. Unintentionally of course, but yes, defiantly." "why do you think Poseidon's been acting the way he has?" "Midlife crisis?" They're immortal." "Trying to over throw Zeus again by proving his strength?" "I don't think so." "Then I don't know Annabeth. It's like he's been possess-oh. OH. You don't think he has do you?" "I hope not, but it's a more reasonable explanation to his behaviour." "Well, what would be powerful enough to possess a god?" "I'm not sure. But we have to tell Chiron and the Olympians our theory." Then something clicked, and she couldn't believe she had only just realised it. "His eyes." Malcolm looked at her with a puzzled look. Everyone knew about the iris message from Olympus to Atlantis by now. "In the iris message. Poseidon's eyes were…" Taking a pause to remember the colour of the god's eyes. The only thing she could picture were green eyes, like Percy's. Then the moment she noticed the sea god smile, returned to her and... "black! Poseidon's eyes during the iris message had been black. Not like the deep seas, but like a black hole." With this new-found realisation, the two children of Athena raced towards the big house to inform Chiron.

Percy had tuned out again without realising it. His thoughts were about Annabeth. The way her golden hair flowed down her shoulders, the curves of her body, her soft and gentle kiss, getting fiercer with every passing moment their lips were connected…AHEM. Apollos voice cut into his thoughts. He looked up blinking a couple times to register where he was and what he was doing. Still in the infirmary, sitting on a cot. The god of the sun, healing, poetry, music and other things looking at Percy expectedly. "I'm sorry?" "I asked what you were smiling about." "Oh uh, I saw this funny thing before the war. It just popped into my head just then." "And what was this funny thing?" Apollo was looking at him sceptically. "It was a Pegasus chasing a hose while a camper was cleaning the stables." "You know I can read thoughts Percy?" "Eh it was worth a try. Anyways I'm not ashamed about thinking about my girlfriend." "Then why didn't you just tell me?" "Yeah like I'm going to say, "sorry what was that, I was thinking about how perfect my girlfriend is" even a guy as laid back as us two are, no one would say that." Percy could see the surprise and confusion playing with Apollos features. "How is it, Percy, that after everything that's happened, you're this…laid back?" "I don't know. I guess I've had my fill of nightmarish visions, quests whatever. Or maybe there are broken people that are just good at covering up, and hiding the fact that they are broken inside" Percy mentally scolded himself. Cursing and swearing at himself for his response to Apollos question. He should have just shut up. "I don't mean to be rude or ungrateful, Lord Apollo, but can you please get out?" Despite what had just happened Percy spoke in a calm tone. He was still surprised that Apollo listened to his request. When Percy was sure he was completely alone, Percy started hitting his head. First with his hands, then against the wall and his knees until he managed to give himself a headache. How the hell had he been so stupid. He had just revealed that this was a façade, an illusion, a fake, a mask or whatever you wanted to call it. He didn't realise that he had started crying. Then again, he had earned the nickname 'seaweed brain' because he just blurted stuff out without thinking.

"Where exactly did you say this thing was?" "America." "Wow that's helpful and vague. Where in America?" "I honestly do not know." "So, the sanctuary has requested our help, yet the only thing we know is that there is a remnant somewhere in America, on the loose and possibly already possessing someone?" "Yep that just about sums it up" "Great. How do you even know if it's in Manhattan?" "I don't. That is why the two best detectives have been asked to help. If I don't know where the creature is, no one else will have a clue as to where to begin." "You're always so full of yourself you know that?" "Yes, you have told me that on occasions very like this. Back to topic though, have I ever been wrong?" "AH" "Don't answer. It was a rhetorical question." "Let's just get this over with. You know by helping you I'm going against the deal I have with my parents right now?" "Yes, I do. Your parents are actually taking this rather well don't you think?" "Yes, because they now know I've been doing this since I was 12 and that I can handle myself. But I want to get back to Ireland as soon as I can, so can we speed this up a bit please? I want to see my sister." "You know I don't get to see my partner that much, anymore right? It is too quiet without you, that the quietness is depressing." "I thought I was meant to be the whiny one." "You still are, I'm just stating fact. I miss my Bentley." "Of course, you miss your car. We're chasing down a remnant but, hey, worry about the car." "So, you're telling me that you would rather walk everywhere then?" "Fine, you got me there. Now can we please get back to the task at hand?"

Percy saw the couple first. Annabeth had convinced Chiron to let him help on the quest. He was glad but kind of nervous. If he had to face his dad he wasn't sure if he could handle it. But he was glad to have something to do. The man was thin and had a tailored suit on with a matching hat. The girl was maybe 18-19 and dressed in tight black clothes. What struck Percy as weird was the fact that the guy had gloves covering his hand, they ended at his sleeves and were tucked in. His hat wasn't much of a surprise, it was a sunny day, but a really warm day. Percy instinctively went for his ball point pen. He lightly tugged Annabeth's shirt to let her know something was up. They had devised a plan before leaving that, in order to give the other a look around if something didn't feel right, they would casually pull the other into a hug so the said person could have a look around without raising to much suspicion, in case they were being followed. The two seemed to be arguing about something. Percy wasn't able to pick up much because of their accents but what he could catch was concerning. _Remnant_ and _Possessing._ These two words made Percy freeze slightly for no reason. "How do we proceed wise girl?" He muttered into her hair. "Stay here I'll use my Yankees cap." "Fine. Just promise to be careful." "Alright. I'll be back." And with that she put on her hat and disappeared.

Valkyrie Cain could tell something was wrong. Her partner, Skulduggery Pleasant, could also tell something was wrong. The air straight in front of them was moving weird. Valkyrie could see the way the air moved in this particular spot, moving around something. Or some _one_. Without word or warning, they both sprang into action. Valkyrie, as usual, attacked the air and found herself falling. She felt something hit the ground and found herself just lying there. Invisibility. That's when skulduggery came over with hand cuffs, only to be stopped by a boy about sixteen or so, with black hair and sea green eyes. Wait! _Green_ eyes? He also had a burn mark just under his jaw, which just made Valkyrie more intrigued for no reason and then there was the way they spoke. "How the hades? Annabeth what happened?" "I don't know seaweed brain. What does it look like happened?" The second voice, a female's, was coming from the ground, right under Valkyrie. "Can you please get off her?" The boy asked looking at Valkyrie with a look that said it wasn't a question. This kid kind of scared Valkyrie, and she had no idea why. She had faced way scarier things than him. Heck one of them was her own alter ego that was almost as strong as a god. Then it hit her. He had an aura of power around him. Like the kind where if he told you to do something illegal you would do it out of fear. The power of a leader and…something else. The power almost reminded her of her alter egos, Darquesse's power. That's why she was scared, she realised. She reluctantly got up and dusted herself off, while the boy walked over and extended his hand to the ground where she had just gotten up from. "May as well take the cap off. It's not like we have the element of surprise anymore." The girl replied with a grunt, but the next minute, there was a blonde girl, about the same age as the boy, standing right next to him holding a baseball cap. Her wavy hair came up to the middle of her back and she too had an aura of power around her, not as powerful as the boy's but almost. Her eyes were looking around, like she was scanning the area. She also had an intelligence about her. Then Valkyrie saw her eyes. They were grey. Even more unusual than the green of the boy's eyes. They were also dressed in similar things. Both had an orange top that said camp something, and they both had jeans and runners on the only difference being the fact that the boy was wearing long sleeves under the orange top. Valkyrie had noticed that the boy's hands had never left his pockets and he seemed on edge. Valkyrie wouldn't have taken any notice to that, but he looked nervous, angry and annoyed all at once. He turned to the girl, asking if she was okay before he turned away, looking at Skulduggery "Would you mind putting the cuffs away? I don't react to cuffs so well in what," he looked at the girl "Well I guess ever, but the last three months or so, well." His voice was cold and angry. It also suggested that there would be consequences if they didn't obey. One glance at Skulduggery and the cuffs went away. "There's no need to be so rude!" "Easy for you to say. You weren't…" The thought trailed off.

Percy noticed something wrong almost instantly, and before he knew it he could see the girl 'hovering' on the floor. That's it. He stormed over, quickly calming his composure before reaching the two people. "How the hades? Annabeth what happened?" He had calmed his posture, but he couldn't hide the anger and annoyance in his voice, which made him even more frustrated. He knew it wasn't fair to blame Annabeth. It wasn't her fault. But he just couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth. "I don't know seaweed brain. What does it look like happened?" He took a couple breaths to calm himself first, before looking straight at the girl he could see. "Can you please get off her?" He could see a hint of fear in her eyes, hesitating before she got off and he went and helped Annabeth up, telling her to take her cap off and asking if she was okay. After that was done he turned to the man "Would you mind putting the cuffs away? I haven't liked cuffs so well in what," he looked at Annabeth for no reason "Well I guess ever, but the last three months or so, well." He knew his voice left no room for argument, but he still didn't expect it when the male put them away. His voice was still cold and angry and he hadn't shown the surprise in his face. Thankfully. "There's no need to be so rude!" _Really, Annabeth. Really?_ "Easy for you to say. You weren't…" Dam it he nearly said that out loud, in front of two strangers they'd just met and in public. Admitting things to Apollo in the privacy of the infirmary, at camp half-blood under patient-doctor confidentiality, was one thing. But out in public? His frustration just kept on growing to the point that he was ready to hit a brick wall with his fists. All this because of his father. "Percy calm down. Please." It took a moment for him to understand what Annabeth was talking about. When he focused again he felt the ground shaking. He had let his anger and frustration get the better of him. Gods, he was going to have to be careful. He mentally scolded himself. What in the name of hades was he thinking. Then the girl spoke, snapping him back to reality. "We've done what you requested, now you have to do what we request." Ah, the catch, of course. "Fine." It came out through gritted teeth, but it was all Percy could do to keep his powers from getting out of control. He didn't want to fight them, but if they kept pushing him, someone was going to get hurt. And he had a feeling that it was going to be innocent bystanders. The annoyance was growing thicker with every word he spoke. He just wanted to be on his way. "Would you mind showing us what you're hiding in your pocket?" "Yeah kinda." "Why?" "Because it's none of your dam business what's in my pocket. It could just be a phone. Or you know a wallet. Take your pick. But I'm leaving. Annabeth, are you coming?"

Valkyrie could tell the boy was pissed. Or annoyed. Then the tremor started and suddenly stopped. That was what made her intrigued even more. Especially when the girl, Annabeth, had asked him to calm down and it stopped. Then there was his reluctance to show them what was in his pocket and how he walked away, fists clenched and not even bothering to see if Annabeth was following. They seemed close, but something had happened that made it easier than usual for the boy to get annoyed or upset. Even at Annabeth. And the air of power he had around him. It was so familiar, yet so foreign and Valkyrie could've sworn the boy, Percy, smelt like the ocean. Valkyrie had a feeling those eyes would be embedding themselves in her mind. They were a dark green like the ocean on a stormy night, and she wondered if it had anything to do with his mood. She wondered if, if he were happier, would they be a brighter green? Like on a warm summers day? "Skulduggery, I think we should follow them. They might know something about the remnant. And the power they both had. Did you feel it?" "Yes, I think we should. That power seemed a bit too familiar for my liking. They could be rogue sorcerers." "I don't think they're sorcerers. The boy, Percy, he smelt like the ocean. And those eyes. They both have unusual eye colours, don't you think? We should still treat them as dangerous though. I agree, their power seems too familiar for my liking." "Then it's settled. Let's get going, before we lose them."

"Percy stop. Would you calm down? Slow down." This was getting them nowhere. "Percy, please? You're scaring me." Annabeth didn't know if her pleading would work, but she had a feeling that would. She knew Percy couldn't stand seeing her scared, hurt or upset. Without warning he stopped without turning, she ran into him. Annabeth wasn't lying. The anger was all but rolling off him. He walked the two blocks without saying a word, fist clenched at his side. Anyone that was in front of them on the side walk quickly moved out of the way. Annabeth had to jog to keep up with her boyfriend. She could see him trying to calm his breathing, his fists not moving from when they left the conversation with the two strangers, two blocks ago. "Do you wanna talk about what happened back there? You started an earth quake." "Not now Annabeth." She knew him better than any-one else and it sounded like he was talking through clenched teeth. But now she was beginning to not recognise him. He was so angry. She hadn't seen him smile once since they left camp. If anything, he just seemed more agitated. "Should I have not let you come?" "I-I-I don't know any more Annabeth. I don't know if I can face him again." "Maybe we should head back." "No, I'll be fine." "But you just said..." "I know what I just said Annabeth. Can we just leave already?" Annabeth knew she shouldn't push him. He was still trying to calm down, and that wasn't going to happen if she kept pestering him. He had lost some of the anger and annoyance in his voice, but not all and his posture was too straight. Annabeth was trying not to imagine what his eyes would be like. "Percy, I really think we should go back to camp…" "I said I'll be fine." He had almost shouted it. He never yelled. Not at his friends, anyway. At that moment, she knew she crossed the line. Before either of them knew what happened, Percy was holding riptide, its blade only inches from her neck. Then Percy dropped the sword and ran off. The look of fear, horror and self-loathing in his eyes in that brief moment. That's what told her the old Percy was still in there. The one that would never hurt someone he cared about. But the fact that he had drawn riptide on her and yelled at her at the same time, that scared her.

It had all happened too quickly. How had riptide even ended up in his hand? He didn't remember reaching into his pocket. He didn't remember uncapping the pen. It just happened. He didn't know what to do. He was horrified at himself, that he just dropped the sword and ran off. He could've killed her. If he hadn't regained his senses quick enough, he would've. Then he would've had nothing left to live for. As he ran, he could feel tears stinging his eyes. He was getting too dam frustrated at everyone and anyone. Even two complete strangers. He didn't even know where he was heading, he just ran, until his muscles burned and he couldn't stand any more. He fell down and stayed down. Crying into his hands until he heard the familiar voice. He could've sworn he was dreaming. This had to be a night mare. He had run all the way there? To _him_? Why?

When they were finally insight of the two teens, they seemed like they were having an argument. Percy's fists were still clenched at his sides and he wasn't facing Annabeth. Then, too quick for either Valkyrie or Skulduggery to comprehend, Percy had a meter long, bronze sword inches from Annabeth's neck. And just as quickly, Percy dropped the weapon and ran. Valkyrie swore she could see something glittery falling from the boy's cheeks. He was out of sight in a minute, and the partners turned their attention back to the girl, who stood there frozen in shock and bewilderment. The fact that he had pulled a sword on her would've shocked anyone, but no-one seemed to notice. Without thinking, Valkyrie rushed to the younger girl. "Hey. Are you ok? Did it cut you anywhere?" It took a moment for Annabeth to realise she was being spoken to. Another moment to realise who Valkyrie was and answer. "No. If it had, I would already be dead. You saw the sword?" "Yeah why?" "You're not a normal mortal. You can see through the mist." "What? What do you mean mist? Mortal?" "I'll explain later. But we need to find him. He's defenceless without his sword. He'll-he'll get killed if we don't find him. Please help. He's been through too much to die now." Valkyrie was sure this girl was delirious. But, her pain was real. And she was trying, without luck, to hide the tears in her eyes. "What happened? Why'd he pull the sword out? Do you know?" "I-it all happened too quickly. I shouldn't have pushed him. We were arguing about whether to go back to camp or not and h-he snapped a-and the sword was just there. H-he was too horrified and ashamed. He probably didn't know what else to do so his instincts told him to run. So, he did. We-I need to find him." "Skulduggery, can you find him? I'll stay here with Annabeth. Just don't use any restraints and try not to anger or annoy him. We don't want to startle him either. We don't want any collateral damage. You felt what happened last time he got upset." "But annoying and angering are what I do best." "Exactly. Just don't be… you. Now go."

Skulduggery hated being bossed around. He was the one in charge. But he understood what Valkyrie was thinking. Maybe she could get more out of the younger girl. Female to female. Skulduggery managed to get to the rooftops. From there it wasn't too hard to find the boy. All he had to do was follow the crying. It wasn't loud, but with the wind helping him he could hear it. It was like the wind wanted him to find the boy. As skulduggery got closer, he understood what Valkyrie meant about the smell of the ocean. There he was, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the city of Manhattan, where there were no beaches for miles. But he could smell the faint smell of the ocean. That's what he followed. He was surprised to find himself in central park. Too late he realised something was wrong, that the crying had stopped altogether. Then the smell disappeared. The only thing he could do was to go get help and hope the kid hadn't already died. He had heard what the girl had said to Valkyrie. He started back the way he had come. The news was only going to make things worse. He had a bad feeling about Central park. It reminded him too much of the necromancers' lair back in Ireland. "Did you find him?" "I lost his trail in central park." With that the younger girls head snap up. "Central park? Are you sure?" "Yeah why?" "There's an entrance to the underworld there. If _he_ found Percy it means Percy's in trouble. We need to go there now." And the girl was on her feet. "Hey wait a second. Who's _he_? And what do you mean underworld?" Skulduggery looked at his partner. As if she had answers. She just shook her head. The younger girl had to be delirious. Before they knew it though, she was half way down the street. So, they followed her. Not sure what else to do.

When the man came back, and Annabeth heard what he said, her head snap up. Central park? Why was Percy there? If hades found him, only the fates would know what would happen. She had to find them. She wasn't even aware she was talking. The next thing she knew, she was on her feet and half way down the street. It was all hazy, like a dream. She could feel someone following her and guessed it was the two she had just spoken with.

Percy didn't know why he had ran to central park. The more terrifying fact was that _he_ was there. He was frozen when he had heard that voice. It was a voice he hadn't wanted to hear. Not until all this was resolved. But there they were, in the middle of central park. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was weapon less, he was alone and Annabeth didn't know where he had run off to. Annabeth was right they should've gone back to camp. Why he kept arguing with the daughter of Athena, he had no idea. But that didn't matter now. He was going to die. And the last time he would see Annabeth, he would always be holding riptide just inches from her neck. Why were the fates so cruel? After everything he had been through, he was back in the hands of his father. Than the unexpected happened. Out of nowhere, a black shape came rushing down from the sky. The next thing Percy knew, he was on Blackjack's back and flying away from his father. Straight for the empire state building. At the realisation, he wasn't sure what he feared more. Facing his father, or facing Athena after what he had done. _Hey boss you ok?_ "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks, black jack." _No problemo._ "Where are we going?" _Olympus. Lord Zeus wishes to speak with you._ Just great. _Hey boss, got any sugar cubes? Or donuts?_ "Sorry. I'll get you some though. Hey, can we set down. I should probably iris message Annabeth. Let her know I'm ok." _Make it quick boss. Lord Zeus won't like waiting._ "Yeah yeah I know. I just need to let her know I'm ok." Percy was nervous. But he had to warn Annabeth. But what he had pulled… He wasn't sure if she would forgive him. But he had to do something. He would rather Annabeth not talk to him at all then her to die. After quickly explaining what had happened and where he was and where he was going he told Annabeth to fid somewhere safe to hide out for now. All the while trying to hold back tears. After the Iris message disappeared, he couldn't stop himself. He climbed onto blackjack's back and broke down.

Annabeth wasn't sure what to feel. Was she upset? Relieved? She didn't know. But she did know that she had to get to the Empire state building. Percy said that's where black jack was taking him. But if Poseidon was in the city then she had to be carefull.


End file.
